Mangekyou Chronicles
by ArashiEragon
Summary: A tale set years in the future, the story of Uchiha Taichi, Yoshi Kazuki, Chikako and EokiSama as shinobi of Team 6


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own the characters of Kazuki or Chikako- full credit to a friend, Kei, for creating them. Ditto for the title. Besides that, this is all mine, mine I tell you D Anyway, a totally original fic, featuring some RPG chars, set many years after the series… enjoy, and please, R&R, and maybe I'll continue…lol.

keeps running with 18-Chan

The gentle wind caught the leaves by surprise, pulling them from their lofty heights in the forests, cascading and pulled with the gust, as the birds chirped merrily overhead. Once the short gust had passed, all was still once again, nothing stirring, and nothing in sight. A perfect example of nature in peace with itself…

A sharp shadow jolted, alighting upon a tree. The figure, a man in a ragged brown cloth glanced around, a single eye obscured by bandages, as though he had been injured in a previous battle. Which, judging by the ninja headband he wore, symbolising Sunagakure, he probably had been.

The man 'hmmed' to himself lightly, as if doubting the tranquillity of the scene for a moment…before he kicked off from the branch, and leapt further into the forest, his dark form moving out of sight, and the peace returning once again…though now, something stirred, rustling the leaves in the bush opposite to where the Sand nin had been standing. There was a short crackle of a radio, before a male voice picked up where the wind left off.

"Eoki, the target has passed Check-Point One. I'm proceeding to the Rendezvous point."

A moments silence rang in the thick undergrowth, punctuated only by a faint voice, the one on the other line no doubt, issuing some indecipherable command. The first voice's owner nodded.

"Understood." He said simply, before lowering the small device, flicking it off sharply, vanishing in a flash

_A New Mission, A new Beginning! Team Six STRIKES!!_

Silence returned to the thick undergrowth, one which seemed to choke the life out of the flora which thrived at the shinobi's feet. Cautiously, the bandaged man glanced around the small clearing he had paused once more in, a frown etched into the features of his finely chiselled face, one which brought many years of experience.

This silence which clung to this clearing…it was almost unnatural. And the way the grass bent…almost as if-

"What's the freakin' hold-up?!?" A loud, obnoxious voice demanded from behind, prompting a glance towards his employer. A short man, wearing a suit, with a revolting lime green shirt beneath, his eye's- a dark, muddy brown, like his balding head of hair- bulged as he glared at the sand ninja.

The man exhaled.

"Sir…it's best for you not to distance yourself from my guards." He began for the umpteenth time. "These are dangerous times…"

"Dangerous? Hmph." He returned with a disbelieving snort. "The only thing in danger round here is my wallet. You've been paid fer three days, an' fer three days you been saying you sensed something…but there's nothin', and your just taking my money!" he accused, with a jab of a finger.

The sand shinobi's eye twitched in a barely repressed fury, though he kept it in check. Though only just.

"That's because, I assure you, I-"He suddenly froze, and he and his employers backs stiffened as the leaves of a nearby plants rustled. In the blink of an eye, the sand warrior had appeared by the undergrowth, swiping at bushes with a kunai, twirling it on his finger, before pocketing it warily.

"A squirrel." He mumbled.

"A SQUIRREL?!? Good to know I'm protected from mindless RODENTS!!" The businessman barked in disbelief, before marching off, leaving the shinobi to sigh irritably.

I can understand why someone would want him dead…He mused, before vanishing in a flicker, a puff of smoke.

After a moment of quiet solitude, a shadow fell across the inside of the tree, as a scrawny youth suddenly fell from its branches, hanging upside down. He wore a dark grey outfit, with bandages around his palms, gravity pulling on messy black hair, round eyes looking determined, as he raised a radio to his mouth.

"Eoki-Sensei, they've just passed me." He said quietly, before falling out the tree, into a superb double summersault, landing on a single knee, free fist to the ground, rising slowly as orders were relayed.

"Good. Taichi reported in not long ago." A calm voice stated slowly, the name causing the Rock-Lee like warriors jaw to tighten.

"So, you should proceed to the left flank."

He nodded slowly, though it was a sharp, tense gesture.

"Roger." He answered slowly, flicking a switch and pocketing the radio, before his body vanished, accompanied by a swirl of leaves and grass as he leapt away.

A crouched man in his thirties sighed slightly, kneeling behind a bush as he lowered his own radio. From the sounds of it, Kazuki was still fuming about his decision earlier… still…

His radio crackled to life for the third time in succession. It could only be one person.

"Chikako?"

"Sensei, I've run into some problems!" the girl on the other line yelled with a tone of shock and fear.

The girl held the radio so close to her face that her breathing was clear and distinct. In his other hand was the kunai which she parried with another, blue eyes glancing apprehensively towards the male sand shinobi, as sparks flew, taking a step backwards.

She bit her lower lip in worry. She could deal with one ninja…but that wasn't what concerned her. She was forced to side-step, blonde hair flowing behind her, and narrowly avoiding a calculated lunge from her adversaries twin, who flipped over himself, and quickly stood beside his ally, both glaring at the transmitting female, though they looked more amused than concerned at her attempts to call for help.

Her mid-back length blonde hair settled once more upon her purple one piece costume, which was loose and allowed free movement. It was cut at her shoulders, and she wore no trousers underneath, giving a very slim, slick, stylish look. Around her waist was a leather belt, a dagger at her back. Upon her leg, was a sealed container, which no doubt contained a number of ninja weapons.

"A couple of Sand intercepted me. Some more are heading on…Sensei- their going to intercept the others!" she yelled, ignoring her own attackers for the moment. Yes, it could cost her her life… but by the same vein, her allies would be saved and forewarned. She froze, awaiting an answer.

Instead, she was merely greeted by a coarse static. She swallowed resolutely, as she slowly pocketed the radio, and returned her attention to her adversaries, who chuckled.

"Hey, looks like you were right, yeah. A couple of rats were stowing along." One commented with a fine smirk on his arrogant face.

"Course I was. Let's 'sterminate 'er." His even more brusque ally added eloquently, both smirking, as they rushed forwards, accompanied by a rush of sand, kunai's raised for a striking position…

The branch sagged under his weight as the young ninja landed nimbly upon it, serious expression looking confused for the briefest of moments, as he felt his radio vibrate, the tell tale sign that someone was trying to call. He frowned, though to look at his, you wouldn't have been able to tell- his features were as set as ever, a slight movement of raven eyebrows, beneath slight flicks of raven hair were the only tell-tale sign. E reached out a hand, one which wore a black tee-shirt, with a dark blue wristband, one which was mirrored by the other , and flipped open his pouch, withdrawing the radio, and listening in.

There were two signs which one could see instantly which told you he was a Jonin ninja. Firstly, his attire- a grey-green jacket, with many pouches on the front of it, ostensibly for holding scrolls and other such useful items, beneath which he wore a tee-shirt, black like his hair, which matched the trousers and boots. Were he to remove the jacket, you would see something which would give away his identity in a second, a symbol which was mirrored on each of his wristbands.

However, his posture also screamed a rank. He was calm and collect, even despite the chill in the air. His raven hair fell downwards as he glanced upwards towards the sky, the sun glinting and reflecting off his metallic headband protector, which was strapped to his forehead, and depicted a strange symbol, that of Konohagakure.

He scowled.

"Damnit…"he muttered, pocketing the radio, but already leaping from the tree, his course altered rather significantly, now heading north of his position, rather than to the aforementioned point, a new point having come up.

However, one could comment upon the rather bad timing of it all. At least from Kazuki's point of view, as the young leaf nin swung another arm, deflecting a pitiful punch from an opponent, before administering a sharp kick, the force from the Taijutsu shinobi forcing his adversaries backwards, sending him soaring and smashing into a tree trunk and beyond, the unfortunate plant crushing to the ground, it's trunks shattered into hundreds of sharps with a cikening crack, a dust cloud enveloping the small clearing in it's entirety. As it slowly passed, a hazy figure was made clear, which became more distinct as a wind caught the smoke, dispersing it in an instant, Kazuki standing straight-back, a smirk playing on his lips, one hand behind his back, the other towards them calmly, with both hands together.

"Heh, not bad, but you are no match for me." He commented with a smirk.

"I spar with one who is beyond all of you regularly."

The enemies, at first taken aback slightly, growled at this comment, their pride mortally wounded. There were five in total, and each was clearly a chuunin or above. Clearly, this man had paid for much protection…and considering the nature of the enemies which assailed him now, he could hardly be blamed for paranoia.

With a smirk, the grey-clad nin raised a leg, catching one unfortunate ninja who happened to have been leaping towards him. With a simple twist of his waist, he tossed him aside, lowering the limb until it was sloped, touching the ground, his face towards the earth, a broad smirk on his face. Instantly, a smaller dust cloud erupted around him, as his form disappeared, reappearing after a few mere moments, his fist shoved into his adversaries gut, causing the startled ninja to crumple, making groaning noises of pain, and falling to his knee's.

He rose slowly as his opponent collapsed, and swivelled on the spot, another smirk firmly in place.

"Next…?" he questioned with a smirk.

Alí paused and glanced towards the huge cloud of smoke that had arisen to the south of his position, his plump employers face starting to become slick with greasy sweat.

"Ni..nin…ja.." he managed to make out in stuttered response, prompting another sigh, as the sand ninja slowly turned, glancing to the ground, his eyes closed.

"Don't worry; they are quite some distance away from here."

"Actually, I'd say their nearer than you might think." A different, yet familiar voice from his past called from the dark, causing his eyes to open with a start, and spotting his employer's chin resting upon an arm wrapped around his neck.

He forced a smile onto his face, yet it was tense, and the joviality of it did not spread to his eye's.

"Eoki-Sama…good to see you again…" he muttered slowly, ready for a battle…this…would not be good if the Otokage was here…

Elsewhere, however, the sand ninja's were starting to gain a slight advantage. Granted, it was an advantage which was costing them lives and men, however. the grotesquely powerful taijutsu user whom just leapt into the air and twisted his waist, delivering a skull crushing kick to an adversary had yet to spot the ninja whom leapt behind him, a kunai in his hand, ready to strike at the now landed warrior, already striking forwards with the knife-

Before his eyes suddenly fogged over, causing him to freeze, his foot snagging on a

Tree branch and causing it to snap in pair. Kazuki whirled around and seemed ready to deliever another punch…before his adversaries forehead bulged sickeningly, causing him to pause. The next instant, said forehead had a hole torn through it, and the man collapsed backwards, blood spraying everywhere, as Kazuki caught a bloodstained kunai easily, staring at it for a moment, seriously, not in confusion. He knew who it was already…

Slowly, his black jewels of eyes trailed upwards to a shadow on a tree, and one beneath it. The lower one was a girl, her outfit and face had various cuts in it, indicating a fight had recently taken place, though her expression was one of relief. Slowly, she lowered her hands, which were fixed into a genjutsu hand seal, the last thing the enemy had seen- an eternal darkness, before his own engulfed him.

Upon the tree itself, lowering a hand, was a warrior whose smirk made Kazuki's blood boil. It was always the same with him, a smirk, an air of superiority, as if he, Taichi, knew better than he did, his eyes fixed upon his rival, a smug light in them, as he placed his two hands in his pockets now, and regarded Kazuki with a look one might give an insignificant insect, one that would easily let loose into competition.

"Uchiha…" Kazuki growled, watching the Jonin as if he was the enemy, rather than the sand ninja's who now swarmed around them…


End file.
